Little Red Riding Hood
by IwillScreamforYou
Summary: My version of Little Red Riding Hood; dark, angst. Warning, non-con. He watched her from a distance and now it's time for him to take her.


**Summary:** _My version of __Little Red Riding Hood; dark, angst. Warning, non-con. He watched her from a distance and now it's time for him to take her. __  
_

_Warning, the story is dark and non con. No lesson in this._

* * *

He often watched her gather berries in the forest for her village or visiting her grandmother. Amon lived as an outcast and was content to live in a forest as a beast instead of living in the village amongst his kind. However, this girl was an exception. She was so beautiful, so pure with good intentions in her heart. He had never seen such a sweet human before. Humans were horrid beings, driven by self-need and self interest...and yet she was the exception. Oh...how_ he endlessly thought about getting close to her..._Each time she came to the forest, he was always near her, stalking her, studying her intently...desperately yearning to be near this creature.

And now, his wish would soon come true. He had to wait agonizing years for her to blossom into a young beautiful woman. The time was not now to claim her. Amon had to wait for mating season to begin.

"Only a few weeks until," he whispered, watching her from below from a tree. She was gathering water into her pail from a spring. It was easy to narrow her down for she wore a blue cloak. "And you will be mine."

* * *

**Korra**

Korra returned to the forest two weeks later, carrying a basket full of herbs and food for her grandmother. Her grandmother was ill and she needed medicine and extensive care. Korra hummed to herself, trying to bring her spirits back to her body. Her parents had died a week ago and now her grandmother was sick...her grandmother was the only person she had left in the world. Korra didn't want to lose anyone else in her life. She will do everything to keep her grandmother alive.

She shivered slightly and wrapped herself in her cloak. She started to pick up her pace for she did not want to get sick from the coldness of the snow. Suddenly, several wolves appeared before her, surrounding the poor girl. The wolves snarled at her, flashing their sharp teeth at her as they lurked closer and closer to her. Korra's eyes widened with fear. The wolves were foaming at the mouth, growling at her ferociously.

She tried to escape but it was too late.

The wolves attacked her and pinned the girl to the ground. She tried to escape but their weight dominated her. She winced from the sharpness of the wolves' claws and let out a tearful scream as their teeth sunk into her body, gnawing at her flesh. Out of all of the wolves, one drank from her wounds and devoured her blood. The pain died out in a few seconds when a thought occurred to her. She was going to die. And the worst part was that her grandmother will die because Korra couldn't deliver the medicine. _I'm sorry grandmother. I wish I was strong enough to fight the wolves._ It was too painful for her to bear. Korra shut her eyes, whispering to herself; _it'll be over soon. It'll be over soon._

* * *

**Korra**

Her eyes fluttered opened from the warmth of a touch. Her eyes adjusted gradually and she found a man on his knees before her. The man's handsome appearance and charming smile captivated her but she instantly remembered of the wolves that attacked her. She looked around, finding herself laying on the snow covered ground. The pain from the wolves' long teeth emerged again and she winced in horror at the sight of her own blood running in a long stream, staining the pure white snow.

"W-wha-t ha-ppened?" she muttered, tears spilling from her eyes. She sat up and discovered his cloak was covering her. Her hair was lose from her ribbons and was drenched in her own blood. Her wounds and new forming scars were burning and she felt like all the life was taken from her. _Sharp teeth. Claws. Blood. _"Why am I still alive? Did you save me? Who are_ you_? What happened to the wolves that attacked me?" a million questions of anxiety emerged.

His eyes looked at her with sympathy. "I saved you from the wolves and killed them all."

Korra's eyes widened. "You are the Huntsman," she realized. The Huntsman lived in the forest and protected people of her village from any animal attack. "Thank you for saving my life," she did not hide her gratefulness. "It's an honor to meet you."

The Huntsman smiled at her and chuckled. "I save people. That it is all. I do not want your gratitude or favors. That's why I decided to live in a forest so I can escape the gratitude and fame." His arms went around her, warming her from the cold. "It's over now," he whispered to her, assuring her. "You're safe. No wolf can harm you."

"How long was I unconscious?" she asked, clinging on to him. The experience was horrifying. She wanted to forget everything that happened.

"Not so long, only a few minutes or so," he simply responded.

"Oh," she bit her lip. It felt like she was unconscious for a long time but then again, she couldn't remember what happened to the wolves until he told her.

The Huntsman took her by the hand and pulled her up from the ground. "Are you okay?" he asked. Korra cringed. He shouldn't touch her. He barely knew her but Korra knew he was being polite and doing his duties. She knew that she could trust him but she couldn't. She didn't trust any man since she turned fourteen three years ago. Ever since then, every man tried to get close to her. "We need to take you to the village to treat you."

He handed her, her basket full of herbs, medicine, and food and Korra remembered she needed to give these things to her grandmother. "I need to give my grandmother these things before we go. It's not that far. It's only not that far ahead." She yanked her arm away from him and took several steps back. She fought off her limping leg and made herself to appear fine. His eyes locked on her with concern. Korra quickly stared down at her basket. She raised her eyebrow..._strange...the basket is untouched...surely the wolves would have eaten the food inside..._

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you by yourself after what happened. Where is your grandmother's house?" he asked.

Korra knew it wasn't wise to tell a stranger where she was going but she knew he was only asking out of good intent. She told him each trail. "And after that, I'll go to the village. I should go to the village first but I don't want to waste my time going back to the forest."

"Do you want me to accompany you?" he touched her hand and squeezed it.

She pulled her hand away from the Huntsman. He should be touching her like that when he did not know her. "No, thank you," she forced a kind smile.

"Well...it isn't that far away..." Korra saw his face relax. "You should at least get some water from a spring that's nearby here." She watched him gather his things. She gave him back his cloak but he refused. "No keep it so you won't be cold and besides, the color red looks nice on you. Red symbolizes love, lust, and infatuation," he winked, wrapping his cloak around her. Her skin tightened, noticing that his hands and clothes were stained in blood. He pressed a kiss on her forehead. Korra blushed. Who was this man to treat her like that? He should treat her respectfully! "Goodbye," he said as he walked away from her.

"Goodbye," she said softly. Korra took his advice and went to get a drink from the spring. It was strange...how the Huntsman was there. He was kind but something about him made her uncomfortable. She rinsed her face and shook off the thoughts. She picked up her basket and started to walk to her grandmother's house.

She struggled walking along the icy path with a limping, bleeding leg but she did not give up. She had to give her grandmother medicine and soup and bread.

When she got there, Korra knocked on the door several times but her grandmother did not come to let her in. Korra knocked once more and waited. _Strange. Grandmother always answers the door. __Maybe she's really sick and cannot get out of bed. _Korra frowned. She hoped her grandmother will feel better. She let herself in but her grandmother was no where in sight. All she could find was shattered items on the floor and bloody footprints and hand prints. She stared at them. Some of them did not belong to a human but an animal.

Korra dropped her basket.

What happened?

"Grandmother!" Korra cried out. "Where are you?!"

But no one responded to her.

She followed the trail of blood...her grandmother was dragged into the closet, Korra realized in horror. She bravely opened the closet door but found nothing but a pool of blood. She shook her head, fighting her tears. _No, her grandmother couldn't be dead. Her grandmother was good and kind...she wouldn't die so tragically. Her grandmother didn't deserve a horrible death...This couldn't be true. This couldn't be happening.  
_

"Grandmother," she whispered feebly.

But no one answered.

Korra heaved, pulling the Huntsman's cloak closer to her body.

"Is anyone here?" she heard a familiar voice.

Korra slowly went out of the closet. There was the Huntsman, in the cottage, staring in shock of the bloody footprints and hand prints. "What happened?" he asked, dropping his bag.

She shook her head, wiping her tears. "I don't know. I got here and I can't find my grandmother. Only the trails of blood." She ran to him and went into his arms, holding him tightly. "I'm really alone now," she gave him every piece of her vulnerability.

He hugged her, smoothing her hair. "The wolves must have gotten to her before you." Korra shuddered, smelling his scent of blood.

Korra pulled away from him. "What?" she shook her head. "The blood looks fresh." She shook her head frantically. "It couldn't be before me. It looked like they got to her after they got me but...the wolves are dead." She was confused. None of this made sense. "Wait...wolves don't attack people out of nowhere either..."

The Huntsman looked at her with a sorrowful expression. He touched her shoulder. "The wolf that attacked you really shot your nerves. You're shaking - what is your name?"

"Wait, why did you say wolf? There were multiple wolves," she started to shake. Nothing was making sense. "Why do you need to know my name?" she asked. She took several steps away from him. "Why are you even here?" she demanded.

She was really afraid.

He calmly took a few steps towards her. "What's wrong? Don't be afraid," he whispered, his voice lulling her. "I simply came here make sure you got to your grandmother's house safely Little Red Riding Hood," his tone was almost playful. He pulled her closer to him by winding a lock of her hair around his finger and tugging the lock. Her body obeyed. "You're still bleeding. We must treat your wounds before it gets any worse."

She shook her head. She knew her wounds were at places that a stranger should not see. Regardless to her physical response, he peeled his cloak that she was wearing and her cloak beneath it. She hugged her body defensively. "No!" she muttered, heaving. She should be running away but she didn't. She couldn't. Why couldn't she run away?

"We have to treat your wounds," he countered. He tore her clothes from her body regardless. "Don't worry, I can always get you new, pretty clothes," he pressed his lips at her throat. "Would you like that? Would you like pretty clothes?" he licked her wounded throat.

She shuddered, remembering the touch. His lips...felt the same as the wolf that licked her blood...wait..."There was only one wolf that attacked me," her memory came back to her. The wolf charged at her so fast that she didn't know if it was one wolf or many... he drank her blood...and knocked her out...the last thing she saw before she lost her consciousness was him transforming into a human..."You are the wolf," she gasped. She tried to escape his embrace but his strength restrained her. "Let go of me!" she screamed but her screams were released as a helpless cry. The wolf grabbed her and placed her on the bed. "Please!" she cried out. "Let go of me!"

He shook her head. She tried to move but she couldn't...he was doing this to her...he was controlling her body...

She covered her eyes from watching him remove his clothes.

"I didn't want to attack you," he admitted but she found no emotion in his voice. "But I had to."

She covered her eyes. "I don't want to listen to you! You trapped me! You hurt me and killed my grandmother!" she cried out.

* * *

**Amon**

He went on the bed and touched her face with his calloused hands. "Look at me," he whispered. She refused. What a stubborn mate. "I didn't kill your grandmother," it was the truth. He didn't know what really happened to the grandmother. Amon only planned to win the girl's affection, not kill anyone.

He cupped her face and her eyes opened in response. She looked so beautiful...even when terrified. He kissed her lips. "It's the nature of wolves," he answered. "Werewolves are deceitful, possessive, dominating creatures. This is how we mate." His tongue explored each wound that he gave to her and he licked each of them. She tasted wonderful, even more wonderful than he ever dreamed. She shivered. "We claim the female by dominating her and hurting her to show the others that you are mine. I had to drink your blood so I can gain control of your body." When a werewolf drinks a human's blood, they control the human. Werewolves only do this to their chosen mate. All werewolves were male and it was their nature to take a human female.

"I don't want you," she said.

He crookedly smiled, accepting her words. "A werewolf's touch pleases any woman. No woman can resist it," Amon told her. He pressed his hard erection against her. His hands touched her nipple in a teasing motion, his eyes flashing at her flirtatiously. It was his nature to flirt - to claim her.

"Maybe it's merely persistence?"

He could tell his touch was soothing her. No one could fight the feelings a wolf's touch.

"That too," he smirked. "But no one can resist a wolf once they touch their desired mate. We win our mates sexually and by dominating them, it is the animal nature." He began to suck her nipple, his hands already inside of her. It wasn't a human female's choice. Once a werewolf finds a desired mate, they take her. No one could resist a wolf's advances. Drinking her blood did more than controlling her mortality, it also made the human female want more of the wolf romantically. He drank her blood and now they were a part of each other. "You will love me, it's part of your new nature. You will become like me and be a part of me."

"I will be..." she shook her head.

"You won't have the abilities that I possess but your personality and mindset will be exactly like mine, a wolf's. Your new animal instincts will make you love me."

"I won't love you," she clawed him but he only caught her arms.

He took her then. It was tradition for a wolf but he knew it was wrong for she did not want it. She was suffering.

He kissed her, trying to soothe the pain. She fought all her will not to respond to his kiss but her body failed her. He stroked her cheek and whispered sweet words to her. "You don't know how long I waited for you," he whispered.

Her eyes opened and looked at him. He stopped thrusting into her. He was still inside of her but stared at his mate. Amon stroked her cheek and kissed them. "You have no choice anymore," he told her. "After taking your blood...if you leave...it'll give you pain because your heart belongs to me." He continued to take her. She remained silent.

* * *

Amon pulled out of her and began to lick the blood that was running down her legs from consummating his bond with his mate. He panted once he finished drinking the blood and took her by the lips. He smoothed her matted hair and locked her into an embrace.

"I love you," he told her.

She only cried in his arms.

* * *

As time passed, she slowly accepted her new life. He was right, the bond made her want him in every way she wanted him but her human nature was still in tact. She did everything to fight off her new nature to love and be loyal to him but she knew there was no way to fight it. He watched in agony as she slowly forgot her human life. Each night she would cry in his arms but the pain of being forced to be with him did not go away.

Time helped her.

The pain did cease but it didn't for him.

"Do you love me?" he asked, holding her hand as they walked in the forest one night. Their pups were sleeping peacefully in the hut.

"You took me and forced me into this," she whispered to him, her old self coming back again but only for a moment. She licked his cheek affectionately. She could not control her animal feelings for him. "Of course I love you."

He swallowed hard. She became different, no longer the same girl since he claimed her. She forgotten her values and her human memories. Only in her nightmares, did she remember and it hurt him to see her in so much pain.

He half smiled, pulling over her red cloak over her head. "How much do you love me?" he asked, licking her cheek. He led her to a path.

"Where are we going?" she asked. "It looks familiar in a dream."

"Answer my question first," he grinned, flashing his jagged teeth. She glared at him but quickly laughed. She squeezed his hand more firmly.

"I love you so much that it hurt sometimes."

"It hurts me too," he told her, scooping her. He licked the old wound at her throat. She shivered in pleasure. He had made her into an animal. He placed her down.

She looked around. "This place looks so familiar. What is this place?"

"This is the place before I changed you into someone like me," he told her.

His mate sensed his pain and she quickly kissed him.

He smiled and was comforted by her touches.

She pulled away. "It's in the past, we must always look forward." He sighed. He told her those words when one of their pups out of the litter died from infancy. He changed her into an animal. "How much do you love me?" she smiled, her cheeks red.

He smiled and leaned to kiss her lips gently. "So much that I'm going to let you go."

* * *

As years passed, she returned to her old self. Humans used to live in the wild before being domesticated into their structures of life and his mate was domesticated again in her world. He would watch her occasionally in the village. Her memories of him were completely gone and he watched in bittersweet as she continued her life reunited with her grandmother and being content with a husband and children.

He wanted her to have happiness than himself. He returned home to his pups and fed them meat that he had caught. His pups did not forget their mother and they cried for her often but they understood she did not belong there. He whispered to himself, "And so the Huntsman killed the wolf and reunited Little Red Riding Hood with her grandmother."

* * *

**A/N: please no one take offense to this story. I wrote this story because I wanted to see if I could make this story dark. The original tale is dark and the original tale (before people changed it to the one that we all know) was that the grandmother and girl died and the girl got raped by the wolf. I wanted to stay true to the original unedited story. BTW wolf mating nature is similar to what I portrayed but it isn't one hundred percent accurate. I used a little of wolf nature and mixed it with werewolves. And the mystery of the grandmother will remain a mystery X)  
**


End file.
